Money Lover and the Princess
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: Money Lover, Kazune and the princess, Kujou Karin. Now the princess is searching for a husband. What will happen if they meet? Will princess Karin choose him? Well, what will happen next? Join them and see what is interesting in this love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Time to Search for Mr. Right!

* * *

><p>The councilors were all speaking at once then all of a sudden, the king shouted "Silence!" then they all stopped and one of them said, "Your Majesty, we have come to a decision" and the Queen said, "You may speak of your decision" and the man continued "Since, princess Karin is turning 18 next week, then to the traditional customs, it is time for the princess to search for her husband" so Karin got angry, stood and said, "I do not!' so the queen stopped her "Karin" but Karin continued "Oka-sama, this is outrageous! Where am I going to find a husband when no princes are worth looking?" but the king ignored her and said, "Then it is decided" then Karin could object no longer and went to her room.<p>

In the Streets

"Bread! Get the most delicious here!" shouted a bread selling guy.

Kazune was behind the bread seller, stealing his purse.

Just then the seller turned to him and pulled his arm and shouted "Thief!" so Kazune tried to run but the seller pulled him more and Kazune got serious and kicked him hard on the stomach and ran away without the purse.

Then he stopped somewhere and said, "Damn! That was close" and continued to ran for the guards are already coming after him.

In the Palace

Princess Karin was sitting in front of the mirrors, still angry about the decision in the throne room.

Then the queen came in and said, "Karin? Are you here?" but Karin didn't answer but the queen saw her and came in.

The queen took the brush on the table, untie Karin's pigtails and start to brush her hair.

Then she said, "Karin, I know what you are thinking" then Karin started to listen and the queen continued "But you must know your duties as a princess".

When she heard this she felt a bit of guilt but didn't say anything and just hangs her head down.

Then the queen noticed it so she hugged her from the back and said, "It's alright, you know you can choose your husband, prince or commoner" and then Karin heard this she became cheerful again and said, "Really?" and the queen nodded so Karin started to jump around and said, "Then, I choose commoner!" and the queen gave her a questioning look "Why?" so Karin stopped jumping "Because I have met the princes you know and they're not really good looking" and the queen laughed when she heard this and said, 'What about prince Micchi?" then Karin frown "Looks like an old man" and the queen laughed and continued "What about prince Jin?" and Karin gave a scared look "I'll die before I marry him" this time the queen took Karin's hands "Why?" and Karin said, 'He's such a show-off and you know what I think about like those guys and he suck up a lot on me and you know that, and I know you don't really like him" then the queen turned away "I guess, I'll prove on the commoner" and Karin jumped and kissed the queen "Thank you, oka-sama" then the queen remembered and said, "But how will you choose him?" so Karin trilled around dreamily and said, "I'll room around the city with my chariot and without warning, I will tell the guards to bring my Mr. Right to the palace, but don't announce anything of my coming and the Mr. Right thing" so the queen was amused "then you will do this without the people knowing?".

Then Karin came and sit beside her and said, "Of coarse, if not, you know the people, they will start to dress up and stuff" so the queen laughed, stood up and said, "So then, I will arrange like any chariot ride we used to do, is that ok?" and Karin cheerfully nodded.


	2. Test One

Chapter Two: Test One

"What?" the king shouted as the queen explained about Karin's decision.

Then the king said, "Honey, you and I both know that's against the law" but the queen protested "But honey, it is our daughter's decision and I seriously think we should respect that" so then the king gave up "fine".

The next day

Karin is roaming around the city just then she saw a guy with blue eyes, so handsome she fell in love with him right away.

Then she whispered something to one of the soldiers, the soldier bowed to her and signaled the other soldiers and seized Kazune.

Kazune could say nothing about it, but he tried to struggle and accidentally knocked himself out.

Karin saw this and was shocked, she told the guards to place him beside her in her chariot.

The people in the city got curious on why the princess lets a mere thief get in the chariot.

But Karin minded nothing and placed his head on her lap and they all proceeded back to the palace.

In the Palace

Kazune woke up and saw himself sleeping in a luxurious bed and room then he turned to his side and saw the princess sleeping beside his bed, he fell in love with her immediately.

Then Karin woke up and saw Kazune looking at her.

Then she got back her senses, stood up and said, "Excuse me, I shouldn't be here" and was running out of the room but Kazune pulled her hand "No, wait! It's ok" then Karin turned and came back to him and Kazune continued "But what happened to me?" so Karin sat down beside him and told him the whole story.

In the throne room

Kazune and Karin came in and Karin said, "Otou-sama, he's here" and went to sit in her princess throne.

Then the king asked "What is your name young man?" so Kazune bowed "My name, your majesty is Kazune" "Kazune what?" the king asked again.

"Just Kazune" he answered back.

Then the king asked "Then Kazune, will you? Accept the hand in marriage of Karin to be your bride?" then with wide eyes and a huge smile Kazune happily agreed.

And Karin was also very happy along with the king and queen but the king cleared his throat and said, "Young man, I barely know you, so to get to know you better I will put you into three tests" Karin stood up and said, "Otou-sama, I have not heard about this!' so the king silenced her and said, "Karin, I need to at least judge the person you choose, be happy I didn't make you marry prince Jin" so Karin got angry and went back to her seat.

For the Kazune who doesn't know what they're talking about was confused.

And the queen saw this and said, "Forgive us Kazune, this happens some times" so Kazune again bowed and said, "No, your majesty, please do not mind me" so the queen laughed "Mind you? Of coarse, we have to mind you, you are the future king of the country" then the king cleared his throat "then, I will tell you the first task' and Kazune seriously listened "yes, your majesty" and the king continued "Your first test is to shared a room and bed with princess Karin tonight" so the princess, the queen and Kazune all shouted "What?" but the king ignored it and continued "Of coarse we would want everything to be ready including hygiene and clothes" so Kazune looked at himself and blushed.

So the king chuckled "Send Q in" and an old man come in and bowed "Your majesty, you called" and the king signaled him to come closer.

He whispered something to Q, Q bowed and went to Kazune "Please come with me" confused Kazune followed him.

Also Karin had nothing more to do she went back to her room.

Then the queen turned to the king and said, "Honey, are you sure about this?" and the king turned to her "Positive, I want to see this Kazune, how true he is to Karin and also for the country".


End file.
